15 Kwietnia 2001
07:00 Jesteś, który jesteś; /cz.1/; koncert 07:20 Klasyka animacji; Szara Szyjka 07:40 Królestwo Zielonej Polany; film anim. prod. polskiej 08:35 Awantura o Basię; film fab. prod. polskiej; reż: Kazimierz Tamas; wyk: Paulina Tworzyańska, Maria Kaniewska, Piotr Fronczewski 10:25 Transmisja Mszy Świętej Zmartwychwstania Pańskiego; Błogosławieństwo Papieża Jana Pawła II „Miastu i Światu” - „Urbi et Orbi” 12:50 Potop cz.l; film fab.prod.polskiej; reż: Jerzy Hoffman; wyk: Małgorzata Braunek,Daniel Olbrychski,Tadeusz Łomnicki, Kazimierz Wichniarz, Władysław Hańcza, Anna Seniuk, Leszek Teleszyński, Ryszard Filipski, Wiesława Mazurkiewicz, Franciszek Pieczka, Lesław i Wacław Janiccy, Bruno O’Ya, Wiesław Golas, Piotr Pawłowski, Leon Niemczyk i inni 15:25 Kacper; Casper; 1995 film fab. prod. USA; reż: Brad Silbering 17:10 Teleexpress 17:30 Plebania; odc.57,58; serial 18:25 Kochamy polskie seriale 19:00 Wieczorynka; Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda 19:30 Wiadomości 19:52 Sport 19:58 Pogoda 20:05 Ogniem i mieczem; odc.2/4; serial TVP 21:10 Barwy kampanii; 1998 film fab. prod. USA /za zgodą rodziców/ 23:35 Strażnik pokoju; 1997 film fab. prod. kanad. /tylko dla dorosłych/ 01:15 „K"; „K”; 1997 film fab. prod. francuskiej; reż: Alexandre Arcady; wyk: Patrick Bruel, Jean - François Stevenin, Isabella Ferrari 03:25 Zakończenie programu 07:00 Film dla niesłyszących; Kocham Lucy; odc. 1/50; serial prod. USA 07:25 Film dla nieslyszących; Kocham Lucy; odc.2/50; serial prod. USA 07:50 Orędzie Wielkanocne Prymasa Polski ks. kardynała Józefa Glempa; niesłyszących 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 Powitanie 09:05 Ej przeleciał ptaszek - 50 lat „Mazowsza"; stereo 09:30 Jan Paweł II w Ziemi Świętej; film dokumentalny Grzegorza Tomczaka 10:30 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową cz.2/3 Za bronią komedia prod.polskiej; reż: Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk: Marian Kociniak, Wirgiliusz Gryń, Emil Karewicz 12:00 W 80 dni dookoła świata; cz.2/3; film przygodowy prod. angielskiej 13:30 Wierzyć to znaczy chodzić po wodzie - koncert Wielkanocny;/stereo/; wyk: Chór Trzecia Godzina Dnia, zespół Freedom Nation, Mietek Szczęśniak, Natalia Niemen 14:30 Familiada; wydanie specjalne; teleturniej 15:05 Złotopolscy; odc.314 Sutanna; telenowela TVP 15:35 Bezludna wyspa 16:35 Na dobre i na zle; odc.62; serial TVP 17:25 Święta wojna; Amulet bogini M'Bongo; serial prod.TVP 17:50 Dwójkomania 18:00 Program lokalny 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Spotkanie z balladą Ożenek w Kopydłowie cz.ll - Zrękowiny 19:55 Wieczór z Mirą Zimińską 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:25 Pogoda 21:30 Marcin Daniec - Świąteczny Przekładaniec /1/ 21:50 Żona rzeźnika; 1991 film fab. prod. USA; reż: Terry Hughes; wyk: Demi Moore, Jeff Daniels, George Dzundza, Frances McDormand, Margaret Colin, Max Pertich, Miriam Margolyes, Luis Avalos, Mary Steenburgen i inni 23:35 Marcin Daniec - Świąteczny Przekładaniec /2/ 23:50 Sekcja Alfa; Supreme Sanction; 1998 film fab. prod. USA; reż: John Terlesky; wyk: Michael Madsen, Kristy Swanson, David Dukes 01:20 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie; odc.27; serial prod. USA; reż; Allan Eastman; wyk: Kevin Kilner, Lisa Howard 02:05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Wyspa Noego - film animowany 7.30 Strażnicy prawdy - film animowany 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 9.30 Kostek 9.55 Budujemy mosty - widowisko 10.25 Robin Hood - film fabularny 11.15 Magazyn czytelniczy - książki z górnej półki 11.30 Rozrywka 12.30 Program lokalny 14.30 Nad Niemnem - serial prod. polskiej 16.00 Napoleon i Europa - film fabularny 16.50 Teleturniej - hallo krzyżówka 17.15 Kabaret przechowalnia 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 Kino wieczorne: Ojciec królowej - film fabularny 20.10 Tyle słońca w całym mieście... 21.00 Program lokalny 22.40 Kino nocne: Człowiek zagadka - film fabularny left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Wyspa Noego - film animowany 7.30 Strażnicy prawdy - film animowany 8.00 Chleb aniołów dał nam Pan - program muzyczny 8.25 Prognoza pogody 8.30 Koncert życzeń 9.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 9.30 Kostek 9.55 Budujemy mosty - widowisko 10.25 Robin Hood - film fabularny 11.15 Magazyn czytelniczy - książki z górnej półki 11.30 Rozrywka 12.30 Sport 13.25 Zagadki na niedzielę 13.30 Z życia Kościoła - program katolicki 13.50 Zagadki na niedzielę 13.55 Klub globtrotera 14.25 Zagadki na niedzielę 14.30 Nad Niemnem - serial prod. polskiej 16.00 Napoleon i Europa - film fabularny 16.50 Teleturniej - hallo krzyżówka 17.15 Kabaret przechowalnia 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Kino wieczorne: Ojciec królowej - film fabularny 20.10 Tyle słońca w całym mieście... 21.00 Msza kreolska Ariela Ramireza - koncert 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Biennale - Wobec wartości - reportaż 22.40 Kino nocne: Człowiek zagadka - film fabularny left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Wyspa Noego - film animowany 7.25 MIŚ BRONNY 7.30 Straznicy prawdy - film animowany 8.00 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka 8.10 Kompas 8.20 Zielona wyspa - program o ogrodach 8.30 Teraz wieś 9.00 Program dnia 9.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 9.30 KSIĄŻKI Z GÓRNEJ PÓŁKI 9.30 Kostek 10.00 Budujemy mosty - widowisko 10.25 Robin Hood - film fabularny 11.20 Magazyn czytelniczy - ksiązki z górnej półki 11.30 HANKA BIELICKA - WSTĘP 11.35 GWIAZDA W SYRENIE 12.30 XXII Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Niedziela na Głównym - GALA cz.I/II 14.10 Młynarski na bis 14.35 Nad Niemnem - serial prod. polskiej 15.55 Napoleon i Europa - film fabularny 16.55 Teleturniej - hallo krzyzówka 17.15 Kabaret przechowalnia 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.20 Kino wieczorne: Ojciec królowej - film fabularny 20.10 GITAROWE REMINISCENCJE 21.00 Ute Lemper - recital - Kurt Weill cz.I 22.00 POWIEDZ TO GŁOŚNO 22.40 Kino nocne: Cztowiek zagadka - film fabularny 0.15 Program dnia 6.00 Disco Polo Live 265 - magazyn muzyczny 7.00 Twój lekarz 7.20 Wystarczy chcieć 7.30 Jesteśmy 8.00 Tom i Jerry 4 8.25 Hugo 8.55 Dolina Paproci - film anim. prod. australijskiej (1992) 10.10 Disco Relax 11.10 Fatima - film prod. Portugalia/Włochy 13.05 Krwiożercze pomidory wcinają Francję - komedia USA (1981) 14.45 Miss Mazowsza - relacja z wyborów 15.30 Informacje 15.45 Prognoza pogody 15.50 Idż na całość 16.30 Miodowe lata - Wielkie manewry - serial kom. 17.25 Życiowa szansa 18.15 Titanic - cofnięte wskazówki zegara - prod. USA (1998) 19 10 Dwa światy 20.00 Titanic - film prod. USA (1997) 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 23.30 Na każdy temat: Świąteczne skoki 0.30 Huragan ognia - prod. USA (1992) 2.10 Muzyka na BIS 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Punky Brewster 20/88 - serial komediowy prod. USA 8.25 Superświnka 51/51 - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.45 Oliver Twist 8 - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.10 Księżniczka Sissi 46/52 - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.35 Baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy - miniserial fantastyczny prod. USA 11.15 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 12.10 Telegra-psychozabawa - teleturniej 12.40 Płonący wieżowiec - film katastroficzny prod. USA 15.45 Ale Plama - program rozrywkowy 16.15 Zegar Pandory - miniserial sensacyjny USA 18.00 Big Brother - Naj... 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport, pogoda 19.35 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Big Brother - Ring 21.40 Program rozrywkowy 22.40 Trafiony, zatopiony - program rozrywkowy 0.15 Big Brother - Naj... 1.10 Pani Gangster - film sensacyjny USA 2.50 Nic straconego 06:00. Droga do Avonlea - serial familijny 07:00. Batman - film fantastyczny, USA 1966 (powt.) 09:00. Droga do Avonlea - serial familijny 10:00. Alladin - film fantastyczny, Włochy/USA 1986 11:45. 20 tysiecy mil podmorskiej żeglugi - film przygodowy, USA 1996 13:30. Różowa pantera - serial animowany 14:00. Doktor No - film sensacyjny, USA 1962 (powt.) 16:10. Człowiek orkiestra - komedia, Francja/ Włochy 1970 (powt.) 17:45. Dziennik 17:58. Informacje sportowe 18:00. Preludium miłości - komedia Jamajka/USA 1991 20:00. Power Rangers - film akcji, USA 1995 21:40. Oscar - komedia kryminalna, USA 1991 23:30. Dwa światy 00:15. Biały kruk - film kryminalny, USA 1998 02:15. Super VIP - program muzyczny 02:50. Zakończenie programu 6.00 Teledyski 7.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki 10.35 Beczka śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 11.00 SeaQuest - serial fantastyczny 11.50 Hotel - serial obyczajowy 12.40 Pracujące chłopaki - komedia sensacyjna USA 14.20 Nie do wiary - serial s-f 15.10 Więcej niż maskotka - film familijny USA 16.45 Przestańcie się kłócić - film obyczajowy prod. niemieckiej 18.25 Łowcy fortuny - film USA 20.00 Do diabła z miłością - komedia USA 21.45 Bohaterowie "Pustynnej Burzy" - film wojenny USA 23.30 Przestańcie się kłócić - film obyczajowy prod. niemieckiej left|thumb|80x80px 06:10 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 40 - Siostrzana miłość; 1999 serial prod. polskiej; powt. 07:05 Słowo na niedzielę 07:10 Wszystkie święte Nepomuki; reportaż Krzysztofa Kubiaka 07:35 Jesteś, który jesteś - koncert; .; wyk: Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska,Wiesław Komasa,Stanisław Sojka,Spirituals and Gospel Singers,Anna Maria Jopek,Natalia Kukulska,Irena Santor i inni; powt. 08:30 Polskie stada i stadniny koni; Kętrzyn; program Macieja Skowrońskiego i Katarzyny Malczewskiej 09:00 Wielkanocka u Pogórzan; film dokumentalny Barbary Peszat - Królikowskiej 09:25 Mesjasz-oratorium Georga Friedricha Haendla; cz. 1; .; wyk: Soliści, chór "Poznańskie Słowiki" i orkiestra "Sinfonia Varsovia" pod dyrekcją Stefana Stuligrosza 10:25 Transmisja Mszy Świętej Zmartwychwstania Pańskiego; Błogosławieństwo papieża Jana Pawła II "Miastu i Światu" - "Urbi et Orbi" 12:45 Porozmawiajmy przy śniadaniu - program studyjny na żywo 13:40 Polonica; Jezus; Jesus; 1979 film historyczny prod. angielsko - amerykańskiej (94'); reż: Peter Sykes, John Kirsch; wyk: Brian Deacon, Wiktor Zborowski, Cezary Morawski, Olga Bończyk 15:10 Raz na ludowo - koncert laureatów Szansy na sukces - cz.I 16:10 Jan Paweł II w Ziemi Świętej; cz. I - Dzieci Abrahama; film dokumentalny Grzegorza Tomczaka 17:10 Teleexpress 17:25 Koncert wielkanocny - program dla dzieci 18:00 Wielki Tydzień w Jerozolimie; cz. 5 - Zwycięzca 18:20 Marzenia Marcina Dańca; cz. 1; program rozrywkowy 19:15 Dobranocka; Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka; odc. 32 - W podwodnym pałacu; serial anim. prod.francuskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Pogoda 19:53 Sport 20:00 U Pana Boga za piecem; 1998 komedia prod. polskiej (96'); reż: Jacek Bromski; wyk: Irina Łaczina, Jan Wieczorkowski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Zaborski 21:35 Golec uOrkiestra "Wszystkim na uciechę..."; koncert 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 23:00 Honor dziecka; komedia prod. polskiej; reż: Feridun Erol; wyk: Zdzisław Mrożewski, Hanna Mikuć, Andrzej Wojaczek, Emilia Krakowska 00:05 Benefis Szymona Szurmieja - cz. I; Jubileusz 50-lecia pracy artystycznej dyrektora Teatru Żydowskiego; reż: Krzysztof Jasiński; wyk: Tercet Egzotyczny, Trubadurzy, Kapela Staśka Wielanka, Marian Opania, Gołda Tencer 01:15 Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka; odc. 32 - W podwodnym pałacu; serial anim. prod.francuskiej; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Sport; powt. 01:54 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 U Pana Boga za piecem; 1998 komedia prod. polskiej (96'); reż: Jacek Bromski; wyk: Irina Łaczina, Jan Wieczorkowski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Zaborski; powt. 03:40 Golec uOrkiestra "Wszystkim na uciechę..."; koncert; powt. 04:30 Zaproszenie; "Kalwaria - przynoszą tu smutki i radości..."; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:30 Wielkanocka u Pogórzan; film dokumentalny Barbary Peszat - Królikowskiej; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.50 Dzielna Mysz 13,14 - serial animowany, prod. W.Bryt. 7.40 Siła marzeń - dramat obyczajowy prod. USA 9.15 Szata - film kostiumowy prod. USA 11.30 Wielkomilud - film animowany, W.Bryt. 13.00 Louders 1 - film obyczajowy, prod. Włochy 14.40 Franciszek z Asyżu - film historyczny prod. USA (1961) 16.30 Noce i dnie 1 - film obyczajowy, Włochy 18.50 Fryderyki 2000 - relacja z wręczenia nagród polskiego przemysłu muzycznego (powt.) 20.20 Lourders 2 - film obyczajowy, Włochy 22.00 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 22.30 Noce i dnie 1 - Bogumił i Barbara - dramat społeczny prod. Polska 0.50 Fryderyki 2000 - relacja z wręczenia nagród polskiego przemysłu muzycznego (powt.) 2.20 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny (*) 8.00 Teletubisie II - serial animowany (*) 8.25 Dzikie krainy - film dok. 8.55 Nowi miastowi - komedia, USA 10.20 Deser: Gabriel - film krótkometrażowy 10.35 Pozdrowienia dla Broad Street - muzyczny, Wlk. Brytania 12.20 Deser: Chińskie jedzenie i pączki - film krótkometrażowy 12.30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny (*) 13.25 Aktualności filmowe (*) 14.00 David Copperfield (1) - film kostiumowy, Wielka Brytania 15.30 Prosta historia - obyczajowy, USA 17.20 Deser: Ławka - film krótkometrażowy 17.30 Michael Jordan - Droga do zwycięstwa - biograficzny, USA 19.00 Cybernet (*) 19.30 Nie przegap (*) 19.35 Pinky i Móźg - serial anim. (*) 20.00 Spin City - serial (*) 20.25 Łapu-Capu (*) 20.35 Gazeta - serial 21.20 Sport+ 23.50 Elizabeth - film kostiumowy 1.50 W towarzystwie szpiegów - film sens. prod. USA 3.35 Gospoda szóstego dobrodziejstwa - film obyczajowy, USA 6.10 Annapurna - pierwszy zdobyty ośmiotysięcznik - film dok. (*) - program odkodowany left|thumb|80x80px 06:30 Uciekająca panna młoda - komedia romantyczna, USA 1999, 111 min. 08:30 Simon Birch - dramat, USA 1998, 109 min. 10:25 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Mathew Broderick - magazyn filmowy, USA, 30 min. 11:00 Oko proroka - film historyczny, Polska 1984, 105 min. 12:50 Mali mężczyźni - film familijny, USA 1998, 93 min. 14:35 Dziki świat - Antylopy - film przyrodniczy, 50 min. 15:35 Potęga przyjaźni - dramat, USA 1998, 100 min. 17:20 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Julia Roberts - magazyn filmowy, USA, 26 min. 17:55 Uciekająca panna młoda - komedia romantyczna, USA 1999, 111 min. 20:00 Inspektor Gadget - komedia, USA 1999, 75 min. 21:20 Quiz Show - dramat, USA 1994, 127 min. 23:30 Pętla - dramat, USA 1998, 89 min. 01:05 Poodle Springs - film kryminalny, USA 1998, 95 min. 02:45 Angie - komedia, USA 1994, 103 min. 04:30 Oko proroka - film historyczny, Polska 1984, 105 min. Romantica 06.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 78) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 07.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 79) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 08.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 80) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 09.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 81) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 10.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 82) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 11.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 174) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 12.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 175) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 13.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 176) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 14.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 177) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 15.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 178) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 16.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 78) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 17.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 79) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 18.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 80) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 19.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 81) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 20.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 82) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 21.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 174) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 22.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 175) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 23.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 176) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 24.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 177) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 01.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 178) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) E! Entertainment 06.00 Portrety gwiazd: Kirk Cameron (Celebrity Profile: Kirk Cameron) - wywiady z gwiazdami (60 min.) 07.00 Za kulisami: The Family Man (Behind the Scenes: The Family Man) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 07.30 Wkrótce premiera: Wróg u bramy (Coming Attractions: Enemy at the Gates) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 08.00 Zbliżenia: Juliette Binoche (Extreme Close-Up: Juliette Binoche) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 08.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Desi Arnez (Mysteries and Scandals: Desi Arnez) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 09.00 Wkrótce premiera: Trzynaście dni (Coming Attractions: 13 Days) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 09.30 Domy sławnych ludzi (Celebrity Homes) - reportaż (60 min.) 10.30 Za kulisami: Hannibal (Behind the Scenes: Hannibal) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 11.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Fabio (True Hollywood Story: Fabio) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 12.00 Portrety gwiazd: Kirk Cameron (Celebrity Profile: Kirk Cameron) - wywiady z gwiazdami (60 min.) 13.00 Za kulisami: The Family Man (Behind the Scenes: The Family Man) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 13.30 Wkrótce premiera: Wróg u bramy (Coming Attractions: Enemy at the Gates) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 14.00 Zbliżenia: Juliette Binoche (Extreme Close-Up: Juliette Binoche) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 14.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Desi Arnez (Mysteries and Scandals: Desi Arnez) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 15.00 Wkrótce premiera: Trzynaście dni (Coming Attractions: 13 Days) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 15.30 Domy sławnych ludzi (Celebrity Homes) - reportaż (60 min.) 16.30 Za kulisami: Hannibal (Behind the Scenes: Hannibal) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 17.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Fabio (True Hollywood Story: Fabio) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 18.00 Portrety gwiazd: Barbra Streisand (Celebrity Profile: Barbra Streisand) - wywiady z gwiazdami (60 min.) 19.00 Za kulisami: Cast Away - Poza światem (Behind the Scenes: Cast Away) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 19.30 Wkrótce premiera: Wróg u bramy (Coming Attractions: Enemy at the Gates) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 20.00 Zbliżenia: Maja Ostaszewska (Extreme Close-Up: Maja Ostaszewska) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 20.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Maria Callas (Mysteries and Scandals: Maria Callas) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 21.00 Domy sławnych ludzi (Celebrity Homes) - reportaż (60 min.) 22.00 Modelki: Rebeca Romijn (Models: Rebeca Romijn) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 22.30 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: The Many Lovers of Marilyn Monroe (True Hollywood Story: The Many Lovers of Marilyn Monroe) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 23.30 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 24.00 Portrety gwiazd: Barbra Streisand (Celebrity Profile: Barbra Streisand) - wywiady z gwiazdami (60 min.) 01.00 Za kulisami: Cast Away - Poza światem (Behind the Scenes: Cast Away) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 01.30 Wkrótce premiera: Wróg u bramy (Coming Attractions: Enemy at the Gates) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 02.00 Zbliżenia: Maja Ostaszewska (Extreme Close-Up: Maja Ostaszewska) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 02.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Maria Callas (Mysteries and Scandals: Maria Callas) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 03.00 Domy sławnych ludzi (Celebrity Homes) - reportaż (60 min.) 04.00 Modelki: Rebeca Romijn (Models: Rebeca Romijn) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 04.30 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: The Many Lovers of Marilyn Monroe (True Hollywood Story: The Many Lovers of Marilyn Monroe) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 05.30 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 EURONEWS. Attualità 6.45 LA CASA DEL GUARDABOSCHI. Telefilm. “Terremoto a Falkenau” 7.30 L’ALBERO AZZURRO. Rubrica. “ L’isola della felicità” 8.00 LA BANDA DELLO ZECCHINO. Rubrica per bambini 9.25 AUTOMOBILISMO. GRAN PREMIO DI SAN MARINO DI FORMULA 1. Warm Up 10.05 SPECIALE: A SUA IMMAGINE. Rubrica. “Pasqua” 10.25 SANTA MESSA CELEBRATA DA SUA SANTITÀ GIOVANNI PAOLO II. “Messaggio Pasquale e Benedizione Urbi et Orbi “ 12.30 CONCERTO DI PRIMAVERA. Musicale. “Speciale de La Banda dello Zecchino” 13.10 POLE POSITION 13.30 TELEGIORNALE 13.40 AUTOMOBILISMO. GRAN PREMIO DI SAN MARINO DI FORMULA 1 16.30 DOMENICA IN. All’interno: 17.00 Tg 1 20.00 TELEGIORNALE. 20.35 RAI SPORT NOTIZIE. 20.45 ANGELO IL CUSTODE. 3ª puntata 22.45 TG 1. Notiziario. 22.50 TV 7. Attualità 0.10 TG 1 - NOTTE. Notiziario 0.25 SPECIALE SOTTOVOCE. Rubrica. “Mandala Tayde” 1.00 SEGRETI 1.30 BIG NIGHT. Film (USA, 1995) left|thumb|80x80px 6.20 RASSEGNA STAMPA DAI PERIODICI. Attualità 6.25 ANIMA 7.00 TG 2 - MATTINA. 7.05 MATTINA IN FAMIGLIA. All’interno: 8.00-9.00 Tg 2 - Mattina; 9.30 Tg 2 - Mattina L.I.S. 10.00 TG 2 - MATTINA 10.05 SPECIALE PROTESTANTESIMO: CULTO EVANGELICO DI PASQUA 11.00 NUMERO 1. Rubrica 11.30 MEZZOGIORNO IN FAMIGLIA 13.00 TG 2 - GIORNO. Notiziario 13.25 TG 2 MOTORI. Rubrica 13.45 DISNEY CLUB. Contenitore per ragazzi. 15.30 SABATO DISNEY. All’interno: 16.00 Tesoro, mi si sono ristretti i ragazzi. Film (USA, 1989) 18.00 TG 2 - DOSSIER. Attualità 18.50 SQUADRA SPECIALE COBRA 11. Telefilm. “ Il vecchio e il bambino” 19.35 SENTINEL 20.30 TG 2 - 20.30. Notiziario. 20.50 SUPERCONVENSCION 2001. Varietà 23.00 SPERIMENTAZIONE: UN MANDARINO PER TE (TEOCOLI). Rubrica 23.45 TG 2 - NOTTE. Notiziario 24.00 PROTESTANTESIMO. Rubrica. 0.35 CORTE D’ASSISE. Telefilm. “Paura” 2.10 ITALIA INTERROGA. 2.15 CATTEDRALE APERTA 2.40 NESSUN DORMA left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 FUORI ORARIO. COSE (MAI) VISTE 7.55 SIGNORI SI NASCE. Film (Italia, 1960) 9.30 IL PIANETA DELLE MERAVIGLIE. Rubrica 11.15 TG 3 EUROPA. Rubrica 12.00 TELECAMERE. Attualità. A cura di Anna La Rosa 12.40 LA MUSICA DI RAITRE. Musicale. All’interno: Luigi Boccherini: “Stabat mater per soprano e archi”. Musica sacra 13.35 ART-TU E I TAVOLI ROTONDI. Rubrica. ® —.— APPUNTAMENTO AL CINEMA 14.00 TG 3. Notiziario 14.30 RAI SPORT. Rubrica sportiva. All’interno: —.— Ciclismo. Parigi - Roubaix 18.00 PER UN PUGNO DI LIBRI 19.00 TG 3. Notiziario 20.00 BEN-HUR. Film storico (USA, 1959) 23.30 TG 3. Notiziario. 23.50 TELECAMERE. Attualità 0.45 TG 3. Notiziario 0.55 APPUNTAMENTO AL CINEMA 1.00 FUORI ORARIO. COSE (MAI) VISTE. “Pasqua nelle tempeste d’acciaio” . All’interno: —.— Charlot soldato. Film (USA, 1918). Con Charlie Chaplin, Edna Purviance, Albert Austin; —.— Duello a Berlino. Film (GB, 1943). Con Roger Livesey, Anton Wallbrook, Deborah Kerr left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 I VIAGGI DELLA MACCHINA DEL TEMPO ® 6.30 MURDER CALL. Telefilm. “ Il tatuaggio” - “Un abito bello da morire” 8.10 TG 4 - RASSEGNA STAMPA. Attualità. ® 8.30 DOMENICA IN CONCERTO. Musicale. All’interno: Messa in si min. KWV 232. 1ª parte 9.30 ANTEPRIMA - LA DOMENICA DEL VILLAGGIO. Show 10.00 S. MESSA 10.45 LA DOMENICA DEL VILLAGGIO. Show. All’interno: 11.30 Tg 4 - Telegiornale. 12.30 MELAVERDE. Attualità 13.30 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE. 14.00 CLEOPATRA. Film (USA, 1963). Con Richard Burton, Elizabeth Taylor, Rex Harrison, Pamela Brown. All’interno: Meteo 16.30 PAURA IN PALCOSCENICO. Film (USA, 1950) 17.30 LA MACCHINA DEL TEMPO. Attualità 18.55 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE. All’interno: 19.24 Meteo 19.35 LA MACCHINA DEL TEMPO. Documentario 20.35 MARIA MADRE DI GESÙ. Film Tv. storico 22.40 SCUSATE IL RITARDO. Film commedia (Italia, 1982) 1.05 TG 4 - RASSEGNA STAMPA. Attualità 1.10 L’ARCHIVIO DI 2000. Attualità. ® 2.00 CHIMERE. Film (USA, 1950) All’interno: 3.05 Meteo. 3.50 STROGOFF. Film